


The Answer

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>There are three types of customers at Starbucks:<br/>1) Kim Sunggyu, the main singer and leader of a popular band<br/>2) Kim Myungsoo, a super fanboy of said band<br/>3) Lee Howon, who hates said band</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> There are three types of customers at Starbucks:
> 
> Customer 1 - Kim Sunggyu is the main singer and leader of a popular indie band. He doesn't have much free time, and usually sends his manager to get coffee but this time, he's on his own.
> 
> Customer 2 - Kim Myungsoo is a super fanboy of said-band. Talk about Kim Sunggyu a bit too often, especially to his best friend who doesn't give a fuck.
> 
> Customer 3 - Lee Howon is an avid R&B fan, who _fucking_ hates said-band and can't help but snort when their name is mentioned by a stupid fanboy in front of him.
> 
> Ensue bickering mixed with some _"holy shit he's attractive but such an asshole"_ between customers 2 and 3, while customer 1 watches on the side, completely amused, and adds his two cents into their argument.
> 
> \---
> 
> This may have turned out a little short, but hope you like it, anon! ;u;

“That’s where you are wrong!”

“Pretty sure this is where I’m supposed to be.”

“Not the location!”

“Then what?”

Sunggyu raises a brow, even though it’s not entirely visible since his eyes are both covered by his Thom Browne shades. Yes, he’s wearing shades indoors, which may possibly be drawing more attention to himself. But it’s not like he has another choice. Sunggyu doesn’t feel secure not having shades on, especially since he forgot his mask.

Anyway, Sunggyu, yes, the sexy and charismatic leader of local Indie-pop band, The Answer, is here in the Starbucks right next to the building that houses his recording label’s studio. This place has got to be teeming with fans, but unfortunately, Sunggyu’s manager isn’t picking up his calls. So for the sake of his Americano fix, he has to brave the legions of adoring fans.

But, sometimes the most dangerous place in the world is the safest place in the world, isn’t it? At least, Sunggyu hopes. His band mates aren’t with him, which may actually help a little, since just one of him isn’t as conspicuous as, say, four of them in one place. Especially with how tall Sungyeol is.

Sunggyu stands in line, trying to be as subtle as he can, while occasionally glancing around to check if there’re people looking at him. He doesn’t really know if he should be glad no one’s spotted him yet, though. But for the sake of just getting his coffee quickly and running back into safety of his recording studio, he shall be glad for it.

He’s having fun being entertained by the two guys in front of him anyway. They’ve been bickering non-stop ever since Sunggyu walked into the cafe. It takes him a while but he’s finally figured out what exactly they are talking about—him.

“Yeah? But he’s hot.” The taller boy with jet black hair says indignantly.

“Have you seen hot? I’m hot.” The slightly shorter boy, but with a bulkier frame, retorts.

Sunggyu gives him a once-over from the back. Yeah, looks hot enough from the back—with the nice, perky butt and the defined muscles. Sunggyu can concur.

The taller boy’s face turns a deep red and he stutters while trying to reply. “Yes, you are, but he’s—” The boy looks around for a moment, and Sunggyu ducks, pretending to be looking at his phone. The boy doesn’t notice him, and leans closer to his friend, dropping his voice a notch, “But he’s Kim Sunggyu. He’s the hurt sexy charisma of The Answer!” Straightening again and crossing his arms, the boy continues in his regular voice, “You’re just Lee Howon, best friend of Kim Myungsoo.”

“I’m just Lee Howon?”

“Yes, you can’t sing like he can. He sounds like an angel when he sings. You sound like a tin robot.”

“You call that singing? He doesn’t even have groove.” The muscles boy—Lee Howon—snorts.

“As if you do!” The tall boy—Kim Myungsoo?—says, completely flushed and Sunggyu can tell he’s losing the argument.

“I don’t need groove. I’m not a singer, darling.”

Myungsoo hits Howon on the arm and glares at him. Sunggyu thinks it looks rather adorable, instead of menacing or threatening in any way. “What do you have against Sunggyu hyung?”

“Why are you so smitten with him? He’s a no-talent asshole.”

Sunggyu raises his brows, clearly very amused at this point. He’s not even mad—he’s heard a lot worse and most of these worse things actually come from people he had thought were his friends. This doesn’t even come close. Besides, the public always have their own opinions on people whom they don’t know personally. Sunggyu has long stopped feeling hurt over them.

“Lee Howon!”

“What?”

“I hate you.”

Howon laughs and pats his friend on the back.

Myungsoo pushes Howon’s arm away angrily.

It’s cute because now Myungsoo looks like a pouty, harmless kitten. Sunggyu looks away and tries not to smile.

Myungsoo is still staring at Howon indignantly when they reach their turn and finally make their orders. They move off to wait for their drinks, with Howon chuckling to himself and trying to hold Myungsoo’s shoulders to push him along but Myungsoo having none of it. Sunggyu still thinks it’s adorable.

Then Sunggyu gets to order his Americano, thankfully, and stuffs the receipt into his pocket after borrowing a pen from the cashier to scribble something onto the back of the receipt.

“I still hate you, Lee Howon, but thanks for the coffee.” Myungsoo says as he grabs his Iced Caramel Macchiato grudgingly.

“For the record, I’m still hotter than that Sunggyu guy.” Howon grins as he tries—yet again—to put his arm around Myungsoo after grabbing his own Green Tea Cream.

Sunggy’s already leaning against the counter to wait for his drink by then, and this is when he says, “I’m going to agree that he’s hotter than the Sunggyu guy.”

Both Myungsoo and Howon turn to look at him.

Then Myungsoo’s eyes widen dramatically as he gasps, but claps a hand over his mouth before he can actually make any sound.

Howon looks at Sunggyu, then at Myungsoo, then at Sunggyu again.

Sunggyu grins and pats his shoulder, shoving his receipt into Howon’s free hand. Then he leans closer to Howon and says, “If you sing that to him, I’m pretty sure you won’t just be ‘Lee Howon, best friend of Kim Myungsoo’ anymore.”

Then Sunggyu flashes a winning smile at Howon, who’s staring at him like he’s a weirdo—okay, he probably seems like one after this anyway—and grabs his long-awaited Venti Americano. He’s about to leave when he suddenly stops again, turns to Myungsoo and shakes his hand. “Thanks for your support, Myungsoo-ssi.”

Myungsoo attempts to reply but the words don’t come.

Sunggyu gives him a little wave and struts out of the coffee place before anyone else notices him.

Later on, Howon would look at the receipt to find that Sunggyu wrote down the title of one of his cute love songs for Howon to sing to Myungsoo.

Which Howon did. And upgraded from being Best Friend of Kim Myungsoo to Boyfriend of Kim Myungsoo. It may have made Howon less hostile towards Myungsoo’s No. 1 Idol Kim Sunggyu. Just a little less.

Not that Sunggyu needs to know, anyway.


End file.
